


Bloodhound

by GivemeanID



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Madara approves, berserk! Tobirama, mentions of cannibalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:02:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: Tobirama spent too much times with his summons and picked some of their quircks.A.K.A Tobirama slaughters child abusers. The Uchiha approve.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control, round 2.
> 
> Since we do not know what is the level of technology during the Warring Eras, lets just say that security cameras are a thing ^^

Tobirama's eyes were unfocused as he bashed a bloodline hunter's skull against a wall, the bone blowing up under the impact. There were only a few of them left and he was almost there.

****************

He had found the group of bloodline hunters as he was coming home from a particularly tiring mission. He was about to take another path when he had sensed a little beacon of chakra inside the building.

They had an Uchiha child.

His mind was blank in an instant, buzzing static invading it, and his entire being focused on one thing. Saving the child.

He had hidden his package and his armor (too heavy and he needed to be fast), and rushed to the entry of the hideout, sending a water dragon to the face of the guards. It swept them of their feet and crushed them against a wall. Tobirama didn't even stop to make sure they were dead, he had felt their chakra disappear like candles blown by the wind. He kicked the door open, elbowed one man in the face and kneed another in the guts so hard his chest caved in. He spinned, dodged a blade, sent his chakra and tore the water out of the nine bloodline hunters that were approaching. They fell on the floor, dryer than mummies. Tobirama used the water to spear two other hunters.

He was still marching on, focused on the child's chakra. He had to find him, had to get him back home. Only monsters attacked cubs. There were still twenty bloodline hunters. He had to carry on.

***************

Only two left.

Exhaustion was creeping in on him, but Tobirama didn't care. One of the two remaining chakra signatures was staying with the child, probably guarding him, while the other was running to Tobirama at high speed. The man coming toward him was strong, he could feel it in his chakra, and in his state of near exhaustion, the Senju doubted he could beat him fair and square.

Well, good thing he didn't mind being vicious then.

The bloodline hunters' chief was on him, a hulking man with bulging muscles. Tobirama, stopped a hit, dodged another but took a punch to the liver that sent him on his knees, spitting bile. The man caught him violently by the wrists, forced him to stand by twisting them behind his back and led him into an adjacent room. A second later, Tobirama was on his back on a table, hands immobilized over his head, the other man between his legs and a blade directed to his throat.

\- Well, well, well, the man grovelled, I didn't expect to catch the White Demon today.

Tobirama stayed quiet, looking at hime with cold eyes.

\- What am I gonna do with you?  
\- Oh, Tobirama said with a feral smile, straining his muscles to clamp his legs around the other's waist, I can think of a few things...  
\- Ha! Don't get me wrong, I'd love to ! But I am not as stupid as that !  
\- Oh please, Tobirama said, never dropping the act, I am exhausted and you caught me. Couldn't get out even if I tried... Furthermore - he slowly licked his lips, looking at the man in the eyes - the scent of blood makes me horny.

He knew he had won when he saw the other gulp, eyes on his mouth.

\- If you try anything, I am slitting your throat, demon.  
\- Huh huh...  
\- Now, stick your tongue out.

Tobirama did as he was told, sticking his tongue out like an obedient dog. The man descended on him, deouring his mouth like he was trying to cut his air supply. The Senju moaned and ground his hips into the other's groin. He broke the kiss when he felt the other tear his shirt.

\- Hey, easy, he groaned, I only have these clothes.  
\- Tss... get your pants off. And no funny business.  
\- Huh huh... look, you can see my hands... I go slowly... it would be a shame if you killed me before we could have any fun...

And suddenly, he pulled his shirt up and infused a tiny bit of chakra into the seal painted on his hip. The man flew backward and hit the wall with a sickenng thud. Tobirama started laughing manically, sprawled on the table, legs spread.

\- You should know better than making a deal with a demon !  
\- You fucking...

Before he could do anything, Tobirama had straightened up and lunged. He punche dthe man square in the face. Once. Twice. When he stopped, the bloodline hunter's skull had been reduced to a bloody pulp. Tobirama took an instant to even his breathing, kneeling over the corpse, his face and his hair covered in blood. He stood up, licking his lips, thinking absentmindedly that he would have to take a bath when he would be back to the compound. He located the last bloodline hunter - still with the child - and stomped in that direction.

*****************

Kagami was terrified, but he was doing his best not to show it. He was only five but he was an Uchiha and Uchiha didn't cry. There were strange noises coming from the corridor and the man who had stayed with him was clearly nervous.

And suddenly, there was another man in the room.

A big man with white hair, with blood on his face. The hunter saw him, screeched and threw a kunai at him. The man moved too fast for Kagami to see it, caught the kunai between his teeth and broke it. He lunged at the hunter and punched him in the face. The hunter fell on the ground like a stringless puppet. Kagami was looking at the white man with an expression of wonder on his chubby face and stars in his big innocent eyes.

\- You are so cool ! he said.

The man smiled softly and came to kneel in front of him.

\- Are you okay? he asked, did they hurt you?  
\- No, I am okay ! You are so strong ! How did you do that thing with the kunai ?!  
\- I train a lot.  
\- What is your name ?! Why is your hair white ?!  
\- You can call me Tobi. My hair is white because I am an albino. And you what is your name ?  
\- I am Kagami ! What is an albino ?  
\- This is a good name. An albino is a person who is really pale, usually with white hair and red eyes. I am going to take you back home, okay ?  
\- Yup ! Can I climb on your shoulders ?  
\- Of course, Tobi said with a soft smile.

A second later, an awed Kagami was perched on the man's shoulders, dominating the room, giggling with glee.

\- You are so tall ! I wish I will be this tall when I will be older !  
\- I am sure you will be even taller.  
\- Yeah !  
\- Grip my shirt tight, okay ? I am going to run.  
\- Yup !

And the white man ran, faster than the fastest horse Kagami has ever seen, stopping only to get a package hidden in a bush. He ran till they were a few furlongs away from the Uchiha compound. For Kagami, the experience was breathtaking. His cheeks were red and his eyes shiny. Tobi put him on the ground softly.

\- This was so cool ! he said, clapping his little hands.  
\- Thank you, Tobi smiled, I can't go nearer but you will be in security. Go back to your mother now, she must be worried.

Kagami looked at him with grave eyes and hugged the man's legs. Tobi ruffled his hair.

\- Thank you Tobi.  
\- You're welcome, Kagami. Take care of you, okay ?  
\- Okay !

The little boy waved him goodbye and ran to his compound.

****************

Tobirama waited until he was sure the little boy was safely inside the compound before gathering what little chakra he had left and teleporting himself in his room at the Senju compound. He put his package on the ground, fell face first into his bed and proceeded to sleep for an entire day.

****************

Neither Tobirama nor Kagami had seen the security cameras that littered the bloodline hunters' hideout.

****************

Kaya was worried sick, pacing under the gates, her cousin Hikaku trailing behind her, trying to calm her without much success. Her son - her sweet Kagami, always curious - had been missing for almost twenty hours and the rescue party still hasn't come back.

When her brother-in-law ( a dirty old fucker) told her he had sent her son on a courrier mission without asking the Clan Head permission (of course the fucker had waited for Madara-sama to be away on a mission) she had screamed and tried to claw his eyes out. She had almost got one when Izuna-sama had restrained her. Hikaku had gone searching Kagami but he came back one hour later, pale as death, saying he has followed Kagami's trail to a clearing with struggles marks, that clearly indicated bloodline hunters.

A lot of them.

At this point, they had to give Kaya a sedative, because she had screamed, cursed and tried to strangle her brother-in-law. She had woken up to Hikaku telling telling her Izuna-sama had sent a rescue party to find Kagami. It was ten hours ago and since then she had been waiting, unable to do anything but pace under the gates. The guards were sending her gazes charged with pity. As she was biting her nails bloody, Hikaku patting her shoulder and whispering soothing words in her ear, a little silhouette rushed out of the forest and ran to her, arms extended.

\- Mama !

Her eyes widened. She ran.

\- Kagami !!

He jumped in her arms and she spinned him around, crying with happiness.

*******************

Izuna had run to the gates when he received the news Kagami has come back, alone and unarmed. The little boy was in his mother's arms and was recounting what had happened to him to an assembly of clan members. Izuna wormed his way to the front.

\- And then Tobi brought me back here ! He is so fast !

Izuna felt his eyes widen.

\- Kagami, he asked, who is Tobi ?  
\- He is my friend ! He save me from the bad men ! He is so tall, and so strong and so fast ! Faster than a horse ! He broke a kunai with his teeth !

Izuna raised an eyebrow.

\- Sweetie, Kaya asked, what does Tobi look like ?  
\- He is big ! Kagami said enthousiastically, painting what was supposed to be his savior shoulders' width with his little hands, and he has fluffy white hair ! Fluffier than yours Mama ! And he has red eyes like the Sharingan !

Izuna had ticked at white hair. But now he was sure of it. Tobi was indeed Tobirama Senju. He almost missed Kagami's next words.

\- And he is soo cool and so pretty ! And when I will be older I will marry him !

Izuna spat his teeth. The rescue party choose that exact moment to come back to the compound. Sakuo, the squad leader, rushed to Izuna.

\- Izuna-sama ! This is terrible ! Kagami has been taken by the Sen... ju... Ah no, he's here...

Sakuo looked at Kagami who was describing to his bewildered mother how pretty Tobi was.

\- This is awkward, Sakuo said, anyway...

He handed Izuna a videotape.

\- You should probably look at that...

*********************

When Madara came back from his mission, he wanted nothing more than to put down his package, drink a nice cup of tea, and take a hot relaxing bath. Instead, he was kidnapped to the video room of the house by a frantic Izuna, who made him sit on a chair and took a videotape on the table.

\- What the fuck Otouto? he growled.

He wanted his tea dammit !

\- Well, you see, Izuna said with a panicked smile, something happened when you were away...  
\- Is everybody okay ? Madara asked, immediately worried.  
\- Everything is okay. Except maybe our sanity...  
\- What happened ?!

One long-winded explanation later.

\- So what you're telling me is that Tobirama "A good Uchiha is a dead Uchiha" fucking Senju went out of his way and killed thirty five bloodline hunters all by himself just to save Kagami ?  
\- Yes.  
\- And he doesn't even take him captive, no, he nicely and safely get him back to our compound. And then poof, he disappeared. Am I right ?!  
\- Yes.  
\- Is this a fucking prank ?!  
\- No. Just... look at that, okay ?

Izuna started the video and Madara grumpily watched. The image was low quality and clearly a security footage. It started with Tobirama Senju bolting out of a forest and sending a water dragon to people outside a building. It then followed the White Demon's bloody trail, the Senju looking like a man possessed. It showed the Senju being overpowered by a hulking man, immobilized on his back on a table. Madara raised an eyebrow and activated his Sharingan. Despite his dire situation, the Senju didn't seem panicked or even angry. The Uchiha almost choked on his spit when the Senju clamped his legs around the other man's waist, apparently channelling his inner whore. And he cursed his Sharingan five second later, when he read on the Senju's lips what he was saying.

" The scent of blood makes me horny".

Oh gods.

And when the Senju stuck his tongue out for the other man, like a dog, Madara felt all his blood rush south. Next to him, Izuna was sounding like a steaming keetle. When the Senju did something that sent the man flying, before caving his head in with a punch, Madara clapped his hands, delighted. The vido stopped with Tobirama breaking a kunai with his teeth (hot damn !) and approaching Kagami.

Madara sat there, contemplating the black screen.

\- Izuna...  
\- Yeah ?  
\- I think my dignity just deserted me....  
\- Ah... then it might be a good time to inform you I did something stupid...  
\- What have you done ?  
\- Well....

****************************

Hashirama was looking at the letter that clearly came from the Uchiha (it had the fan) with knitted brows, like it was an enigma. And it was. The letter just read "YOUR BROTHER IS FUCKING HOT!!" in angry kanjis. No name.

\- What in the epic name of fuck..?

**************************

As they were watching the Uchiha approach, Tobirama felt a cold shiver tickling along his spine. He could sense Izuna's chakra burning high, buzzing with excitement. But it was not the usual kind. It'd rather felt like Hashirama just before he did something incredibly stupid. Next to him, Madara's chakra was sending mixel signals. The man was confused. As Tobirama was about to rush to his personnal opponent, said opponent took a deep breath and screeched.

\- Hey, white head !! Is it true the scent of blood makes you horny ?!!

And just like that the entire battlefield froze. Tobirama, already halfway through the field, stopped dead in his tracks, bedazzled. Hashirama choked. A wave of bewilderment came from the Senju party. Izuna was grinning manically and practically vibrating. Madara was facepalming so hard it looked like he was trying to knock himself out. The rest of the Uchiha party was either chuckling or rolling their eyes at their Heir's antics.

\- What my idiotic brother was trying to say, Madara said swatting said idiotic brother over the head, is that we are grateful that you saved one of our children, Tobirama Senju.

He bowed quickly. Tobirama just stood there, knowing what was coming and steeling himself for it. And indeed...

\- You saved an Uchiha Child ?! Tobi, I am so proud of you !

Hashirama rushed to him, arms extended, crying with happiness like the utter fool he was.

\- Wait a minute the God of Shinobi said as he was trying to hug a hissing Tobirama, the scent of blood... a child...?! Tobi ! You went berserk again, didn't you ?! Please tell you didn't eat someone's liver this time !

The Uchiha were left gaping because WHAT ?!

\- Goddammit Anija ! It happened only once ! Stop talking about that !  
\- We already had this conversation Tobi. Eating people's liver is rude.

Among the Senju party, Toka was roaring with laughter. The other were facepalming.

\- He deserved it, Tobirama grumbled, and no, I didn't eat anybody's liver this time.

Hashirama crushed him in a hug. Tobirama rolled his eyes but didn't resist. His brother always got what he wanted after all. And Tobirama would rather die than admit it, but he liked his brother's hugs.

\- You ate someone's liver, Madara said, eyes wide.  
\- He was a dirty pedophile and I might have lost control of my nerves.  
\- He spent a lot of time with his summons when he was a child, Toka said ruffling her little cousin's hair, and he picked some of their quirks. Isn't it, kitten ?  
\- I protect cubs, Tobirama growled, cubs are important.

Toka cooed. Madara inhaled sharply.

\- Anyway, he coughed, as a show of goodwill, we want to propose you a ceasefire.

There were two seconds of silence. And then Hashirama jumped on a screeching Madara, spinning the Uchiha Clan Head around, blubbering happily. Izuna was rolling on the ground laughing. And Tobirama was rubbing his eyes, fighting a headache.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mito plots the boys demise. They will probably have to thank her.
> 
> And child abusers get destroyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter folks !

Two weeks later, at the Nara compound.

The Senju party, composed of Hashirama, Tobirama and Mito, and the Uchiha party, composed of Madara, Izuna, Kaya and Kagami, were taking a pause from the peace talks. Mito and Kaya were drinking tea with Shikako Nara, chatting softly. Hashirama and Madara were playing shogi (Madara was winning) while Tobirama and Izuna were playing with Kagami. Perched on the Senju's shoulders, the little boy was trying to push a cakling Izuna in the water. Tobirama, knee deep in the pond, was helping him with a disturbing amount of glee.

Madara, smiling softly, was watching Tobirama as the Senju caught Izuna by the waist and dipped him in the pond, encouraged by Kagami's shrilly laughter. Madara sighed.

\- Is everything okay Mada ? Hashirama asked.  
\- Hum... oh yes... I was just thinking... we should have tried to make peace earlier...  
\- I know, my friend... but we are trying now... and it's worth it, no ?  
\- Yeah... yeah it's worth it...

Tobirama and Izuna got out of the pond, wet to the bone. The Senju was rocking a sleeping Kagami in his arms and went to give him back to Kaya. He then sat in the patio, next to Izuna. His wet yukata, almost see-through at this point, was sticking to hs muscled form. Madara gulped.

" The scent of blood makes me horny."

NO! No, bad Madara ! He had the man's brother in front of him dammit !

Tobirama spread out on a table, strong legs clamped on another's waist, tongue stuck out in invitation, vulnerable, open, yet still so powerful, so vicious, so dangerous...

Madara jumped on his feet.

\- Madara ? Hashirama said.  
\- I... hum... errr... toilets...

He rushed inside the house. Concentrated on hiding his unexpected boner, the Uchiha Clan Head totally missed the calculative gaze Mito sent his way.

*********************

\- How did you know I said that ?  
\- Hum ?  
\- You know what I am talking about, Izuna...  
\- Well, there were security cameras in the hideout you raided...  
\- Oh... I didn't see them...  
\- ...  
\- ...  
\- You know, I've been wondering...  
\- Yeah ?  
\- Your cousin said you spent too much time with your summons when you were a child and this is why you picked the habit to slaughter child abusers...  
\- Oh yes... I signed my summoning contract when I was seven, and I was so happy and so proud I summoned them everyday, even slept with them sometimes...  
\- Wow...  
\- Our mother died when I was five and the matriarch of my summons ended up being my surrogate mother. She was the best but her education was a little different...

Tobirama laughed.

\- She taught me to catch a stag barehanded when I was eight. Anija almost had an attack when I came back with it.  
\- So cool ! What are your summons ?  
\- Snow leopards.  
\- No way ! Hey ! I have cheetas !  
\- Seriously ?!  
\- Yeah ! And Madara have black panthers !  
\- Oh my gods... Izuna...  
\- Yeah ?  
\- We should make them meet...  
\- Oh yeah !

**************************

A year passed. The peace talks ended up with atreaty and the treaty preluded the foundation of the Hidden Village of Konoha. The Uchiha and the Senju learned to know each others and discovered that in the end, they weren't so different. Of course, there were still some tensions but all in all, everything was well.

*************************

\- You are an unsufferable asshole !  
\- Fuck you !

The door slammed, the window slammed and Hashirama banged his head on his desk, exhausted by his brother and his best friend's antics.

\- Come on... why can't they get along already ? It's been a year...

It seemed Madara and Tobirama were unable to bear each other's presence. When they were together in a room, it always ended up in insults, screams and broken furniture. Hashirama had tried evrything (with Izuna's delighted collaboration) to force them to get along but so far nothing had worked.

The only visible effect was that Izuna almost punctured one of his own lungs from aughing too much.

\- Mito...! Hashirama wailed one night, sprawled on the table, drunk as fuck, why can't they get along ? I just want my baby brother and my best friend to be friend ! Is that too much to ask ? Mitoooo...  
\- Well Anata, she said fondly petting her husband's hair, they are both bullheaded individuals who'd rather die than admit they are wrong...  
\- But Tobi is friend with Izuna... and Izuna is bullheaded too...  
\- I know, Anata, I know... But don't worry, I am sure they will be friend soon...

Yes, she just needed a few more informtions and then she would launch her plan. These two idiots wouldn't know what hit them. And she would laugh all the way.

***********************

\- So my dears, Mito said crossing her fingers, you know why we are gathered here...  
\- To find a way to get Madara and Tobirama to admit they have the hots for each other ? Toka sighed.  
\- Fucking finaly, Kaya growled, head in her hands, Madara-sama has spent the last week waxing poetry about your cousin. I can't take it anymore. If I have to hear one more line about Tobirama-san milky thights, I am gonna commit kinslaying !  
\- Speaking about Tobirama, Toka groaned, he spent last night at my house, got drunk and wailed about how handsome Madara was and about the giant crush he had on him. For hours ! I was this close to drown him to end his misery...

Both women sighed with all their might.

\- So what are we doing ? they asked in unisson.  
\- We know that Madara won't understand anything but a direct declaration. And we know that Tobirama will never confess unless he is really wasted.  
\- Yeah... this is the whole problem...  
\- Well, from what I gathered, when Tobi goes berserk, the tension fall at the end makes him high. And when he is high...  
\- All his filter break, Toka grinned.  
\- So we must make him go berserk, Kaya said, ... hum. where could we find child abusers ?  
\- Near Tanzaku, there is a group of mercenaries who kidnap children to sell their organs... I am sure I can convince Hashirama to send Madara and Tobi to deal with them.  
\- A bunch of fuckers gets destroyed and our two lovebirds get together.  
\- Two birds, one stone.

The three women grinned evilly.

\- So, when do we start ?!

****************************

To say that Tobirama was angry was an under statement. He was fucking furious. What was Hashirama thinking really ?! Sending him on mission with Madara of all people ?! And just thinking about the mission made a churning nausea burn in his throat. Child abusers... Gah ! He wanted to throw up. And he was a little afraid too. He knew he was going to go berserk. He knew it. And with his gigantic crush on Madara, gods only knew what he was gonna say.

Next to him, face carefully blank, Madara wasn't faring any better. Him and Tobirama were like cats and dogs, getting at each other's throats everytime they were together. If Madara was honest, he had to admit it was because if he didn't scream at the Senju he would jump him on the spot, wheter they were in public or not. And he was sure Hashirama would react really poorly if he saw his best friend cornering his brother against a wall to kiss him senseless. That was, if Tobirama didn't wring his neck first.

But now here they were, hunting down child abusers together, and Madara wasn't sure he would be able to contain himself in front of the beauty that was Tobirama Senju breaking fuckers into pieces. It was okay, he was gonna lose his head and his dignity today, but at least it would be worth it !

It was more than worth it.

They had left their packages at the inn, put on light leather plastrons made for stealth rather than their usual metal armors, and made their way to the kidnappers last known location (they still were there, both shinobi could sense them). Madara knew things were gonna get bloody the moment Tobirama set his eyes on the warehouse. They became empty, colder than usual and steely. Before Madara could react, Tobirama had jumped, broke the door by throwing himself at it and ran inside. A series of agonizing screams were heard. Madara reached inside the building and was welcomed by a litteral river of blood. The floor, the walls, the ceiling were painted red. Tobirama was kneeling over a man, busy reducing his face to a bloody pulp with his fist. Madara stood there, still. He didn't want to interrupt Tobirama. The Senju finished his bloody task, stood up swiftly and marched to where the children had been caged.

***************************

Hours later, after Madara got all the children back home, and coralled a growling Tobirama back to the inn, he fell face up in his futon, exhausted. Tobirama exited the bathroom, steaming. His gaze fell on Madara, burning, and before the Uchiha could react, he found himself with a lapful of wet Senju. Madara instantly blushed to his hairline. Tobirama was wearing nothing but his underwear, his skin had a pink hue from the heat of the shower and he was looking at Madara like he was about to devour him.

\- Uuuh... Senju ?  
\- You're hot, Tobirama blurted bluntly.

Madara thought he was gonna faint.

\- You're hot, and I wanna ride you till I scream, the Senju continued.

He groaned, arched his back and rolled over next to Madara, legs spread, panting. The Uchiha couldn't tear his gaze from him.

\- I've been dreaming about you holding me down, Tobirama whispered, licking his lips, commanding me, fucking me till I forget my name.

Madara's breath was stuck in his throat. He was hypnotized by the movements of Tobirama's lips. Between the man's legs, he could see the outline of his cock through the facric of his underwear.

\- I want you, the Senju growled, I just want you to stop screaming at me and start fucking me. Do you want that, Madara ?

He inhaled. Gods, it was like his wet dreams were becoming real.

\- Fuck yes, I want that !  
\- Then what are you waiting for ?

Madara sat up and turned to him, his eyes raking over the white form of Tobirama. He searched blindly in his package till he grabbed a little bottle.

\- Strip, Senju, he growled in a commanding voice.

Tobirama moaned and discarded his underwear, throwing at to the other side of the room.

\- On your back, hands over your head.

Tobirama obeyed, his eyes shining with expectative. A second later, Madara was hovering over him, his wide form entirely covering the Senju. Tobirama was panting, his cock hard and dripping, his legs shivering. He licked his lips. Madara descended on him like a bird of prey and kissed him senseless. He nudged Tobirama's legs wide open, opened the bottle, coated his fingers with lube and trailed them up a muscled thight. He rubbed them against his entrance and broke the kiss.

\- Is it okay ? he asked.  
\- Yes ! YES !

Lapping at his lover's neck, he penetrated him with one finger. Tobirama keened. Madara smirked and nipped on his right nipple. The Senju was squirming but kept his hands over his head. Madara added a second finger, scissored them before crooking them, hitting Tobirama's prostate dead on. The young man was trembling and moaning.

When Madara estimated his lover was prepared enough, he was up to four fingers, Tobirama was shaking, covered in sweat and his eyes were unfocused. The Uchiha was hard as a rock. He pulled his fingers from Tobirama's hole, who whinned pitifully, tore the clothes off his body, coated his cock in lube and sent a look to Tobirama, who nodded. Madara caugh him by the hips and dove in the welcoming heat. Tobirama's breath hitched. Madara waited a few seconds before thrusting in. The Senju cried out, he clamped his legs on Madara's waist.

Madara set a rough rythm, groaning with each thrust. Tobirama's eyes were rolling in his skull, his mouth open on silent screams. Little keens were escaping him, he was clawing at the tatami. Finally, he came with a shout and sagged. Madara gave another thrust before coming inside the Senju tight wet heat. He fell on Tobirama, crushing him under his weight. Tobirama squeacked in protestation.

\- You are crushing me...  
\- Sorry, sorry...

He stood and pulled his cock out of Tobirama. He caught the Senju bridal style and stood up on trembling legs, walking to the bathroom.

\- How do you still have the energy to move ? Tobirama asked, groggy.  
\- I grew up with Izuna.

The Senju snorted. Both men ended up boxed in the little bath, cuddling. They fell asleep here, happy.

***********************

When Madara and Tobirama came back to Konoha chatting like old friends, their throats covered in bitemarks, Mito held her hand in front of a disgruntled Izuna's face till he gave her a hundred bucks. Toka and Kaya were crying happily in each other's arms, because they wouldn't have to bear with their friends' ridiculous antics anymore. Hashirama gave the bitemarks a suspicious look, before shaking his head and crushing them in a hug.

If Tobirama and Madara gifted Mito with a bow of rare tea, well... Nobody had to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are wondering, here are the quirks Tobi picked from his summons :
> 
> \- will go berserk if confronted to child abusers  
\- purrs if you scratch his head ( Izuna and Toka use that one shamelessly)  
\- likes his meat blue  
\- very proud  
\- isn't bothered by the cold  
\- hunts barehanded

**Author's Note:**

> One part of the fic is heavily inspired from Roberta's Blood Trail in Black Lagoon :)
> 
> Next : Konoha's foundation and Mada and Tobi being helpless idiots ^^


End file.
